


a guy like you should wear a warning

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [87]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Shisui, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Uchiha Massacre, Bad Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Who the hell are you supposed to be, un?” Deidara demands, bristling. “The villain from a shitty Princess Gale movie?”





	a guy like you should wear a warning

“Who the hell are you supposed to be, un?” Deidara demands, bristling. “The villain from a shitty Princess Gale movie?”

“Hey, that’s hurtful!” the grinning idiot in Deidara's new room says cheerfully. He reaches up and pointedly adjusts his eyepatch, then gives Deidara a wink. Or maybe a blink. “There are no shitty Princess Gale movies and I'm offended that you would think otherwise.”

Deidara snorts, but he takes a step into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. They're in the middle of the Akatsuki base, and Deidara's pretty sure they wouldn’t have gone to all the trouble of recruiting him if they intended to let some pirate-looking bastard kill him immediately. “If we have to share rooms, I'm going back to Iwa, un.”

“No, you get your own room, don’t worry.” The other boy—a little older than Itachi, maybe, Deidara thinks, squinting at him—rises smoothly from the bed, and he’s a tall bastard, whipcord lean and quick in his movements. Deidara tenses automatically, still on edge from the fight and from suddenly being surrounded by the most dangerous missing-nin in the world, and the boy catches the reaction and laughs like it’s funny.

“None of that, now,” he says, and in an instant he’s in Deidara's space, just a step away from him. Before Deidara can even brace himself, the boy reaches out, picking up a lock of blond hair, and smiles like they're sharing a secret. “Don’t panic, you're fine. I just wanted to see the guy who gave my little cousin a hard time.”

 _Uchiha_ , Deidara thinks, and it’s a chill down his spine as he wrenches his gaze away. “That pretty asshole is your _cousin_?” he demands.

“Hey! Don’t say it like that!” the Uchiha protests. “I got just as many good looks as he did, I just got them from a different branch of the family. He really is my cousin.”

“I can't see the resemblance, un,” Deidara says flatly, and knocks his hand away from his hair. “What the hell did you want again?”

“Just to say hi,” the Uchiha says easily, though he doesn’t step back. “I'm Shisui. The leader is still debating partners for you, but I might get lucky. It’d be fun working with someone as cute as you.”

Deidara's brain trips over itself, and he jerks back a step, running up against the door. Gapes, even as Shisui smiles, and can feel heat flood his face in a rush. “ _What_?” he screeches.

Shisui beams, bright and cheerful and open, but his dark eye spins slowly to red and black, a twist that draws Deidara's gaze even though he knows he should look away. “You’re cute,” he repeats, and leans forward, one hand braced against the door beside Deidara's head. “You also don’t want to be here, do you, Deidara?”

“Of course I fucking don’t!” Deidara hisses, and the sting of how easily Itachi beat him is all too present. “Your fucking cousin is the only reason I am!”

Beneath the cheer on Shisui's face is something cold and dark and calculating, _far_ more dangerous than Itachi's blank violence. Deidara swallows, but there's nowhere to retreat to, just Shisui in front of him, and that lazily spinning Sharingan.

Then Shisui smiles, and it’s a little wry, a little sad. He closes his eye, and when he opens it again it’s plain black, dark and warm and weary. “No,” he says to himself. “I shouldn’t always take the easy way out.” Glances up, meeting Deidara's gaze, and says wryly, “Want to know a secret, Deidara? I don’t want to be here either.”

Deidara couldn’t speak a single word right now even if everything depended on it. His voice is stuck in his throat, but that doesn’t stop Shisui from leaning forward, putting his mouth by Deidara's ear. He’s warm even from this distance, smells of something sweet and earthy with an undertone of ash. When he speaks, it’s a bare murmur, hardly loud enough to make it understandable even across the brief distance between them.

“I don’t want to be here, either,” Shisui repeats, and just for a moment Deidara can see his shoulders sag, weighted down with something. It’s automatic to put a hand up, to touch his arm like Deidara is going to hold him on his feet, and it’s only after Deidara has done it that he realizes. He swallows, but doesn’t move his hand.

“Then why are you, un?” he demands, though it’s not as sharp as he intends it to be. “They drag you in on some shitty deal, too?”

Shisui laughs, startled and rough, and dips forward, spine bowing. His forehead drops on Deidara's shoulder, and he chuckles again, though it’s not a sound of amusement. “Someone has to keep Itachi from making even more dumb decisions than normal,” he says.

“That must be working so well,” Deidara scoffs. “Good job, un.”

“It’s a work in progress,” Shisui jokes, and one of his hands settles on Deidara's waist, fingers curling gently. He breathes out, and then says, “This doesn’t have to be forever. My clan’s powerful, even now. Just—help me keep the terrible life choices to a minimum and I can make sure that you have a place to go afterwards, and no chance of Iwa touching you.”

Deidara hesitates, but—that’s a tempting offer. Ōnoki is a relentless bastard, always just a little too close on Deidara's trail for comfort. He doesn’t know a damn thing about the Uchiha beyond the fact that Itachi is a pretty asshole, but with their eyes they _have_ to be strong. Besides, Deidara really fucking doesn’t want to be in this place, with these ridiculous people. He’s never regretted losing a fight more, and to have a way out—

“You're shitty at asking for favors, un,” he says, but he doesn’t shove Shisui away. Slides his hand up, instead, to cup the vulnerable nape of his neck where it’s bared by his curly hair and the amount he has to bend to rest his forehead on Deidara's shoulder.

“Probably,” Shisui laughs, but he doesn’t let go either. Glances up, his one dark eye framed by long lashes, and the way Deidara's heart trips and stutters is entirely uncalled for. “Did I manage to convince you anyway?”

Deidara takes a breath. “You’d better live up to your end of the bargain, un,” he challenges. “But fuck yes. I don’t want to be here, and I’ll take any chance to get the hell out.”

Shisui chuckles, smiling up at him, and—well. It’s possible that on second thought he’s actually prettier than Itachi, which is just _stupid_. “I'm so glad I didn’t have to brainwash you,” he says cheerfully, and then, “Welcome to Team Traitor, glad to have you!”

Deidara blinks at him. “Brainwash?” he asks. Shisui winks and pulls away, and the sudden lack of his heat is almost enough to distract Deidara from his question. Not _quite_ , though, and he twists to follow Shisui as the other teenager retreats. “What the fuck do you mean, _brainwash_?”

“Whoops, look at the time,” Shisui says with a grin. “I need to go beg Leader-sama to give me a cute partner. Later!”

He’s gone in a whirl of leaves and wind, the door flying open, and Deidara snarls, lunges for the corridor.

“What the _fuck_ did you mean, asshole?” he shouts, but the corridor outside is empty of cheerful idiots. Deidara hisses in fury, slamming the door shut again. Fucking pretty bastards. Fucking _Uchiha_ , making his life ten times as complicated as it needs to be. Shisui had better hope he lives up to his end of the bargain, or Deidara is going to have a pound of explosive clay with his name on it.


End file.
